Snuggly
by mymiddlenameisnotCieL
Summary: Russia's coat was big enough for more than one person. Rus/Can.


Hey guys, CieL here, and this was born when I started thinking of how warm Russia's coat looks and how snuggly it would be for two people in it~

* * *

Wind howled in his ear as snow flew around him, landing on his clothes and then melting away. Canada shivered and rubbed his gloved hands together. Winter was particularly blusterous this year, and although he loved snow, wind was something he could do without. Looking up at the man beside him, Canada frowned.

Russia, dressed in his usual large coat and scarf, looked perfectly fine in the cold, his mouth upturned in its usual smile. Canada frowned more, feeling jealous of the taller man's comfort. Russia looked down at the blond nation, lifting an eyebrow at his expression.

"I'm cold," offered Canada as an explanation, shivering again. Russia nodded and wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder, pulling him close.

"You are warm now, da?" asked Russia, cutely tilting his head to the side.

Canada sighed. "Not really," he mumbled. Russia was slightly warmer than the air, Canada mused as he snuggled into the other nation, but it wasn't much of an improvement. Maybe if he was wearing a coat like Russia's, large and warm...

Canada's eyes widened as light bulbs went off. He looked up at Russia again, smiling coyly. "Your coat's pretty big, eh?"

Russia blinked. "...Da," he said slowly, nodding.

Canada grinned. "Great!" he said, and before Russia could stop him, or even comprehend what was going on, Canada had pulled open Russia's coat, wrapped his arms around him, inside the coat, and nuzzled into the other man's scarf. "There, now I'm warm."

Russia blinked in slight surprise, then smiled and pulled his coat around Canada, buttoning it up around them both. He leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss on Canada's head, then wrapped his arms around the blond.

Canada smiled sweetly, snug inside both Russia's coat and embrace. He leaned into the other man as Russia fell back against the side of the bus stop. They would have been sitting on the bench itself, had there not been a sleeping man on it. When they had arrived, Russia offered to 'wake him up' with the help of his trusty pipe, but Canada managed to convince him not to.

Canada sighed happily as Russia started to rub lazy circles on the blond's back. Canada hummed lightly, no longer cold, and content with just standing there, cuddled up with Russia. But, soon enough, Russia had stopped rubbing his back and started moving forward, Canada still in his coat.

"Ah, I-Ivan! What are you doing?" asked Canada as he felt himself forced to awkwardly walk backwards.

"The bus is here. We are getting on, da?" asked Russia, smiling as Canada fumbled in his attempt at walking backwards. Canada looked behind him, and sure enough, their bus had arrived.

"Well, yeah," said Canada, "but I'm still in your coat!"

Russia blinked and stopped walking. Canada sighed in relief as Russia reached behind him to unbutton the coat, starting at the bottom, moving up to their waists before-

"Eep! I-Ivan!" squeaked the blond as Russia's hands went down to his legs, lifted them up, and wrapped them around the taller man's waist, the coat open from Canada's hips and down, but still covering his back and keeping him pressed against the Russian.

Russia grinned. "Now Matvey doesn't need to walk, da? So he won't trip anymore~"

"N-no," grumbled Canada, wrapping his arms tighter around Russia as they moved towards the bus again. "I_ wanted_ you to let me out of the coat so that we can get on the bus."

Russia hummed as they went closer to the bus. "But we can get on the bus like this~" Russia's expression turned into a pout. "Does Matvey not like being this close to Ivan?"

Canada sighed at the absolutely adorable look on Russia face and sighed as they stepped onto the bus. "...Fine."

Russia giggled happily as they stepped onto the bus. Canada sighed as he heard the bus driver start to complain about Canada being in Russia's coat then stop suddenly. Canada could almost see Russia's creepy expression, and he could very well hear the quiet 'kolkolkol' the man whispered under his breath. The bus driver let them on with out any trouble.

There weren't many people on the bus, but the ones that were stared at them unabashedly. Canada buried his head in Russia chest, embarrassed at where he was situated. Russia gently rubbed circles on his back again, comforting him.

They chose a seat at the very back, far away from the other people on the bus. As they sat down, Canada unwrapped his legs from Russia's waist and placed them to the side of his lap, straddling him to get more comfortable.

Canada relaxed into Russia as the man continued to rub his back, his hand slowly moving southward. Canada let out a small squeak as Russia's hand landed on his bottom and gently squeezed. "I-Ivan, what're you-"

The man's intentions became clear when he took his other hand and grabbed the blond curl on the Canadian's head, and began to slowly stroke it with his fingers. Canada gasped and gripped Russia's shirt with his hands, a small mewl escaping from his lips.

Russia giggled. "Matvey likes this, da? But he should be quiet, we are in public after all. We do not want to attract any attention~"

"A-and that's w-why we shouldn't b-be doing this here-" Canada broke off in a harsh gasp as Russia gave a particularly rough stroke. The taller man took this opportunity to capture Canada's lips in a passionate kiss, and wasted no time in starting to explore Canada's mouth, the combined force of his skillful tongue and his gloved hand leaving the blond in a whimpering pile of arousal.

The kiss left Canada breathless. As he tried to regain his breath, both of Russia's hands moved to his hips, guiding him down more onto the Russian's lap. Canada flushed as he felt Russia poking up against his bottom and moaned as Russia started to rub Canada's curl again.

Canada leaned over and pressed his lips against Russia's, moaning into the kiss as he shifted in his seat, causing their clothes erections to rub against each other. All worry of being caught was thrown from Canada's mind as he heard Russia moan deep in his throat, a sound that went straight to Canada's groin.

Russia broke the kiss and moved his lips to Canada's neck, licking and sucking. Both his hands moved to the blond's ass and started to squeeze and rub, causing the Canadian to gasp and bite his lip in an attempt to quiet his moans from everyone else on the bus. Canada breathed in sharp as Russia licked his Adam's apple sensually.

Canada rocked his hips down onto Russia's lap, moaning high in his throat at the feeling it caused. He heard Russia moan as well and move his hands from his ass to his hips, pulling him down onto his clothed erection. Canada gasped and started to ground down onto Russia's lap, small whimpers being drawn from his lips as the friction between them grew.

Russia moved his lips from Canada's neck to his mouth, attempting to quiet the Canadian's- and his own- moans. Canada's pace sped up as he felt a tight heat in his stomach, threatening to burst, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Russia started to buck up against Canada, their kiss becoming more like two mouths moaning into each other as the friction increased-

And then Canada felt it all come to an end and with cry of "_Ivan!"_ as his vision turned white and his body clenched. He faintly felt Russia grip his hips brusingly and huskily moan _"Matvey!"_ but he was too buried in pleasure to register anything other than the floaty feeling that was slowly warming his body.

When he finally came back down to Earth after basking in the afterglow, his eyes widened at the realization at what they had just done. Then the panic started to creep in. "Oh my- Ivan, we just- in public- in the _back of a bus_-"

"Do not worry, Matvey," Russia interrupted. "No one saw us, da? It is fine~"

"_Au contraire_," said a velvety voice from a nearby seat. Canada craned his neck to see a blond, curly haired man wearing mostly purple looking at them with a smirk. "It was a very nice performance, boys," he purred. "It seems I have taught little _Matthieu_ well in the ways of _l'amour,_ hm?"

Canada preceded to bury his head in Russia's scarf and die of embarrassment.

* * *

Yes, yes that was France, you little voyeur you~


End file.
